The Story
by draz1980
Summary: Heya! Naya ne s'est pas assise à côté de Heather aux SAG awards. Comment en sont-elles arrivées là?


The story

- Voilà notre table, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver notre place.

Matthew était très excité à l'idée d'être présent aux SAG awards, d'abord parce que c'est un honneur que la série dont il est actuellement scénariste soit nominée mais aussi car c'est sa première apparition officielle au côté de Naya.

- Ah, je vois que tu es à côté d'Heather, je ne vais pas m'imposer, je me mettrai à droite, tu pourras bavarder avec elle.

Naya, qui s'était tûe jusque là, s'exprima enfin tout en quittant pas Heather des yeux.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon Heather est venue avec sa sœur, elle a sans doute mieux à faire.

Heather se retourna vers sa soeur afin que Naya ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Tout avait commencé dès leur première rencontre, comme Naya le disait souvent, le courant était très vite passé, et elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde en peu de temps.

Naya appréciait le naturel désarmant d'Heather, sa façon de danser, sa beauté naturelle tandis que Heather ne se lassait pas de l'humour de Naya, de son charme ravageur et de sa joie de vivre.

Elles s'étaient décidément bien trouvées.

La première fois que Naya rencontra Taylor, le petit ami d'Heather depuis des années, cela ne se passa pas très bien. Il faut dire qu'en tant que joueur professionnel il était souvent absent, et au bout du compte c'est avec Naya que Heather passait tout son temps.

Il n'hésita pas à lui faire la remarque, Naya fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de passer de bons moments au côté d'Heather.

Lorsque Naya lu dans le scénario que Brittany et Santana «entretenait une relation », elle sourit. Heather, par contre, commença à s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as pas peur que les fans fassent l'amalgame ? Qu'ils pensent qu'on est vraiment ensemble ? Et si ton personnage continue dans cette voie, il pourrait penser que tu es lesbienne, ça ne t'embête pas ? Je sais qu'en tout cas ça me pose problème vis-à-vis de Taylor, de ma famille.

- Heather, je ne m'en suis jamais cachée, je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je tombe amoureuse c'est d'une personnalité, d'un charisme, je ne me préoccupe pas du sexe en face de moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, et surtout pas quand Taylor est là, tu sais très bien qu'il pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi, dit Heather en s'éloignant.

Naya laissa tomber pour cette fois,ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler des sentiments qu'elle commençaient à éprouver envers Heather. Elle avait tout essayé pour la sortir de sa tête, même sortir avec Mark mais ça ne changea rien.

Alors, elle prit ce qu'Heather lui donnait, quelques calins amicaux, les embrassades, les fous rires, et attendit le bon moment.

Ce bon moment, il se présenta à la fin de la tournée Glee en juillet 2011. La dernière date de la tournée à Dublin. Le couple Brittana était devenu assez populaire, mais pourtant il n'y avait toujours eu aucun baiser dans la série. Même chose pour Klaine qui comptait une base de fans fidèles.

Vers le milieu du concert, Brittany intervenait en essayant de piquer Blaine à Kurt qui n'appréciait guère son geste, et Brittany se retrouvait seule comme une âme en peine sur le devant de la scène.

Darren proposa alors que pour le dernier soir, il embrasse Chris, afin de faire plaisir aux fans.

Naya ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion.

- Heather, tu ne va pas rester seule après ce baiser, les gens vont avoir mal au cœur pour Brittany, je vais t'embrasser aussi si tu es d'accord.

- Euh, d'accord, répondit Heather après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Ce baiser tant attendu par les fans, mais aussi par Naya, prit tout le monde de court.

En s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle vit que Heather ne jouait pas, que c'était elle et non pas Brittany qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de l'embrasser. Naya lui donna ce qu'on appelle un « mouse kiss » mais le fait que Heather paraissait attendre plus que ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

« They kissed » fut en TT sur twitter, le fandom vécu un véritable jour de folie, cette date restera à jamais marquée dans la mémoire des fans de Brittana.

Pour Naya aussi, cette date fut importante. Après le concert, toute l'équipe décida d'aller prendre un verre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le pub le plus proche, Heather la prit par la main.

- Attends, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce soir.

- Parler de quoi ? C'était un baiser Brittana, Heather, et tu m'aavais dit que tu étais d'accord.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas à propos de nos personnages, c'était à propose de nous, de toi et de moi, et de ce jeu du chat et de la souris auquel nous jouons depuis des mois. Je sais que je te plais, tu flirtes tout le temps avec moi et j'aime ça. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais cette fois, je ne peux plus faire autrement que d'y faire face. J'ai conscience que tu me désires, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'aime Taylor, mais toi...avec toi, je me sens libre, je me sens écoutée, je me sens aimée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide moi Naya, aide moi.

- Je vais t'aider, murmura Naya.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'Heather et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord mais ensuite la passion l'emporta.

- Heather, je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois. Veux-tu vraiment aller boire un verre ou rentrer à l'hôtel avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas soif.

Ce fut leur première nuit ensemble, il y en eu d'autres après, c'était devenu comme une drogue. Personne à part peut-être Dianna et Lea ne s'en doutait. Naya se contentait d'être la maîtresse, celle qu'on rejoint quand le petit ami est parti, celle qui écoute sa petite amie parler des magnifiques vacances qu'elle vient de passer avec lui. Mais tout ça Naya l'acceptait parce qu'elle aimait Heather et qu'elle savait qu'un jour Heather quitterait Taylor.

Mais ce jour n'arriva jamais. Bien au contraire. Un soir, Heather arriva chez Naya, en larmes.

- Heather, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Taylor, il m'a demandé d'habiter avec lui.

Naya, se figea.

- Naya, je suis désolée, il faut qu'on arrête. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, et mes parents ne comprendraient pas, ils me renieraient. Je ne serais plus la bienvenue chez eux, je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça. Je suis tellement désolée, je t'aime tellement et...

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu verrais que tu es mieux avec moi qu'avec lui, que je n'ai peut-être pas grand chose à t'apporter mais que pourtant je te donne tout ce que j'ai. Depuis des mois, je suis ton sale petit secret. Mais bon sang, Heather, est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça me tue ? J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand je le veux, t'embrasser quand je le veux sans devoir dépendre. Je pensais vraiment qu'un jour tu le quitterais, et je te jure que j'aurais attendu aussi longtemps que tu en aurais eu besoin pour que tu t'acceptes et que tu acceptes notre relation. Ce n'est pas toi qui mets un terme à tout ça, c'est moi. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai pas d'esclandre, on continuera à bosser très bien ensemble comme nous l'avons toujours fait, surtout que la relation entre Brittany et Santana est officielle, on doit bien ça aux fans.

- Naya, je...

- Au revoir, Heather

Quelques semaines plus tard, à la cérémonie des Golden Globes, Naya était comme à son habitude resplendissante. Les deux seules questions que lui posèrent les journalistes étaient « quel est le futur de Brittana » et « Où est Heather ce soir ? ». Elle ne connaissait la réponse à aucune de ces deux questions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, on lui apprit qu'Heather était à Disneyland avec des amis, elle se mit à boire plus que de raison et après le dixième shot de Téquila, elle s'effondra.

C'est Matthew, l'un des nouveaux scénaristes qui prévint les secours et resta avec elle. Ils sympathisèrent et finalement ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain, en apprenant le malaise de Naya, Heather alla la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Naya, on m'a dit pour hier, j'espère que ça va mieux, je me suis inquiétée tu sais.

- Pas besoin, Matthew était là, il a pris soin de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comment va Taylor, c'était bien Disneyland ? Le déménagement s'est bien passé ?

- Matthew, le scénariste, celui qui a écrit « I kissed a girl », l'épisode dans lequel aucune fille n'embrasse aucune autre fille, celui qui a eu cette idée de génie de faire de Finn celui qui épaule Santana après son coming out alors que Brittany est quasi inexistante ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, c'est ce Matthew là, c'est lui que je dois remercier puisque grâce à lui je n'ai pas eu à t'embrasser durant cet épisode. Tu devrais plutôt être contente, tu n'as pas du te charger de cette corvée.

- Arrêtes Naya, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne regrette rien, je t'aimais, tu le sais.

- Moi, je regrette.

Heather s'en alla, choquée par cette dernière phrase.

Ensuite, ce fut la fête d'anniversaire de Naya à Las Vegas, la seule membre du casting à avoir pu se libérer fut Dianna. Matthew était là également, elle posa pour les photographes, pour les fans.

Mais Dianna n'était pas dupe.

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Dianna

- Qui? Oh mais bon sang, qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre. Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? Oui, elle me manque, mais Matthew est un type bien, il me la fera oublier.

- Rien ni personne ne te fera oublier Heather. Il est encore temps de réparer tout ça.

- Non, elle a fait son choix. Elle a choisi Taylor et la vie que ses parents voulaient pour elle.

- Je suis désolée Naya.

- Moi aussi.

Voilà pourquoi, le soir des SAG awards, Matthew s'installa entre Naya et Heather.

Vers 3h du matin, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ensemble, Matthew tweeta qu'il avait rencontré George Clooney et que sa vie était maintenant complète.

Le téléphone de Naya vibra, c'était un message d'Heather.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas de compte Twitter mais depuis que tu es avec lui je ne peux m'empêcher de lire ce que tu écris, ce qu'il écrit.

Naya, c'est être avec toi qui aurait rendu ma vie complète. Je t'aime. Sois heureuse.


End file.
